rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Camellia Thorne
This OC belongs to JayHart. Basic Info * Name: Camellia Thorne * CNR: The camellia is a flowering evergreen plant from eastern and southern Asia, the blooms varying in color from white to red (with less common yellow variants). * Nickname: Cammy * Alias: Braith - A gender neutral Welsh-origin name meaning (roughly) Black and White. * Species: Human * Age: 16 * Gender: normally Female, sometimes Male * Sex: Female * Symbol: She is still working on it * Handedness: Ambidextrous * Physical Traits: N/A * Misc Traits: Surprisingly good night vision for a human, due to long periods of time spent in the dark. Appearance * Aura/Effects: Dark rose red * Height: 5'3" * Weight: 102lb * Eyes: Dark auburn leaning toward red. Often hidden by lighter-colored brown contacts. * Skin: Deep tan * Face: Plain, narrow, usually dirty and androgynous - plain-pretty if cleaned up. * Hair: Messy shoulder-length black, dyed at the tips. She changes the dye whenever she can, but usually prefers rose red. Her hair is often tangled, and she ties it up when training or robbing places. * Physique: Quite thin, good for quick and quiet movements, and noticeably small of breast. Outfits Usual Outfit: Torn-up jeans with one leg shorter than the other and a tee-shirt with a hole near the bottom beneath a plain grey hoodie jacket that looks like a men's large in size. Worn white tennis shoes. Alternate/Combat Outfit: Tight black sweatpants and a well-fitted black fleece hooded jacket along with soft black tennis shoes and black leather gloves. This outfit is normally rolled up at the bottom of her backpack. Accessories: A mid-sized plain black backpack that holds most of her possessions. Sometimes she wears a band beneath her shirt to hide her (already small) chest to facilitate her masquerade as Braith. Characteristics Background Camellia was borne the bastard child of an addict mother who neither wanted nor was able to care for her. She spent her earliest years being shunted from one foster home to another, staying at orphanages for extended periods of time in between. Her kleptomaniacal tendencies took root at the young age of eight during her time with one particular family that did not feed her appropriately, so she began to steal food – first from the family, then (after being caught and thrown out on the street) from others. Camellia never had someone to teach her right from wrong, so she did whatever she had to do to survive, which normally meant stealing. Camellia fell victim to many forms of abuse during her younger years, and learned the hard way what situations to avoid, and how to go unseen in a crowd. She quickly found herself tangled up with several minor street gangs, and was robbing residences for them by the time she was twelve. At age thirteen, she encountered her first addictive drug, an ingested opiate, and was hooked within a week, which sent her into a spiral. More drive for the drug called for more money, which led to her being in debt to several groups within half a year. Her semblance was unlocked during this time, when she was nearly caught robbing a high-end penthouse belonging to a particularly vicious leader of a local gang. She ended up trapped there for two days, a terrifying event that started her turnaround. She tried to wean herself off the drug by using others as a crutch, and partially succeeded – at age fifteen, she had been free of most drug influence for a full year, except for an increasingly rare cigarette. She met Kaltis Wahrsucher during her fifteenth year (he was seventeen at the time, and had sought her out through "Junior" Hei Xiong's gang for a story) and was shocked when he called her out on using a false identity. They met several more times after that, through coincidence or intent, and quickly built an unusual rapport. At age sixteen, Camellia has paid off all her debts and is currently barely making (that is, stealing) enough money to maintain rent at a ramshackle apartment in downtown Vale. She wants to get a steady, well-paying job, but due to her lack of schooling and fairly extensive criminal record as both Camellia and Braith, she has been unable to be accepted at one. She has been seen as Camellia frequently visiting a local library, presumably studying to earn the Vale equivalent of a GED. Needless to say, she has a lot of catching up to do. Over the years, Camellia has accumulated a decently lengthy criminal record of petty theft along with breaking and entering as herself and (considerably more so) as Braith. The Vale PD is as yet unaware that they are the same person, and having bigger fish to fry, they are unlikely to find out. If they were to discover the truth, the combined amount of crimes on Camellia's record would likely be enough to give cause to bring her in. Personality Camellia almost learned the hard way at a young age that the streets are far less friendly to girls than boys. Since then, she has taken to disguising herself as a boy much of the time, going by the gender-neutral "Braith," and using her small bust to her advantage. As far as "Braith" is aware, only Junior, his associated info brokers, and Kaltis are aware of "his" true identity. Despite her rough life and less-than-stellar criminal record, Camellia is strongly against killing others. She is skittish, and normally quite reserved, but can be quick to go on the defensive if she feels attacked in any way. She does not like answering questions about herself, but will readily provide any information she has on others if the incentive is right. She is a skilled taker of opportunities, and rarely takes the time to plan ahead, relying instead on her ability to think on her feet. The closest she comes to planning ahead is when she chooses a building to rob based on its apparent security measures. Camellia spent very little time in school, so her reading and mathematics skills are well below average - she knows just enough to keep track of her own financial situation, and not much else. Her inability to read well is very embarrassing to her, so she tries to keep it hidden. Somewhat as a result of this, she has a great interest in visual art, and is surprisingly skilled at graffiti art (most of her 'artwork' involves small animals in some way, like squirrels or rabbits, often in acts of accidental destruction). Unlike some of her contemporaries, Camellia has the common sense not to tag places she steals from. The notebook she keeps in her pack contains a ledger for her transactions, as well as a number of sketches, most of which are ideas for more wall art. Late at night, she can often be found in in her apartment or on the library rooftop scribbling new drawings down. A few of the drawings in her book are of elaborate scenes depicting people she passes on the streets in normal situations, often with family members, which she draws and reviews with a melancholy air. As a thief, Camellia has developed a habit of lying about more than half of what she says to protect herself. She is a strong believer in survival of the fittest, and does little to help those around her unless there is something in it for her. While she is against the needless ending of life, she has no qualms against leaving someone to bleed out if they have tried to harm her. As Braith, Camellia adopted the habit of feigning interest in women to reinforce her cover. At this point, it is likely the interest is no longer feigned. Camellia is very aware of her surroundings at all times, and possesses a remarkable amount of balance and coordination. She is prone to fits of paranoia, and does not count anyone among her friends - though the thing she wants most in the world (after being free of her shackles of debt and addiction) is to have someone she can rely on without doubt. The only place she seems to be truly at ease in is the library - likely due to the quiet and non-intrusive nature of the people there. Several books have been reported mysteriously missing from the library, but they never disappear for more than three days at a time. Camellia has shown remarkable drive in her efforts to make up her lack of education. Her rarely exhibited sense of humor is very off-color and wry. * Likes: Privacy, easy Lien, cute animals, visual art, chocolate, and pulling the wool over the eyes of authority. * Dislikes: Nosy people, overly charitable people, aggressively inquisitive people, being in debt, cashews ("over-expensive, over-glorified, crooked peanuts"), and security systems. Weapons Though occasions in which Camellia is forced into combat are very rare, she keeps two well-crafted curved black combat knives (that she stole) for self-defense, as well as a smaller stiletto blade that she keeps concealed on her person at all times (which is also stolen). Semblance * Fading Tones * User: Camellia/Braith Thorne * Short Description: When activated, the area around the user becomes shadowed, and she appears to gradually fade from existence. * Visual Effect: Can cause the ambient light around her to change subtly depending on her emotional state, if she is not careful of her feelings. For example, if she is in a good mood, the area around her may seem slightly brighter. If she is embarrassed or sad, it may seem gloomy. Combat Info * Class/Position: Thief * Landing Strategy: N/A * Fighting Style: Despite being opposed to combat, she is not unskilled, and uses her slim frame and wiry build to evade most attacks almost flawlessly. She rarely attacks, striking only when the enemy is off-balance or open after a missed swing, and when she does strike, she almost always aims to disable rather than kill. Statistics Note that statistics will be quantified using a scale of E- to A+, with S being used for maximum skill possible (variants S-, S+, and S++), and F being used for no related knowledge. * Strength: C- * Agility: A * Aura Reserve: C+ * Aura Manipulation: D * Dust Manipulation: D- * Dust Use: D- * Weapon Skill (Knives): B+ * Weapon Skill (Other): C- Trivia The initial character idea was far more depressing (that character ended up dying), inspired by Angels and Airwaves' All That We Are. That version of the character was removed from my RWBY fancanon in favour of this character, who was developed to be more of a foil to Kaltis Wahrsucher. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Female Category:Property of JayHart Category:RP Ready